Funny Stuff
by gohan4924
Summary: About the normal life of Goku and family.
1. Episode 1

Funny Stuff - Episode 1   
  


"Gohan, hurry up before we're late again for church." Chi-chi says in a mad rush looking for her bible Goku misplaced. 

"Goku, you now that shirt and those pants don't match. What are you color blind?" Chi-chi yells. 

"I'm color blind and they match." Goku says knowing he will get his way, but before she can answer the phone rings. Goku runs toward the phone hoping the world is in danger and he can get out of church. These time at least. 

"Hello, this is Goku speaking. How may I direct your call?" 

"Hey, waz up Goku and you are at home not at work." says Trunks on the other line," The world is in danger and it needs your help. An evil gang of green, slimy aliens have landed on earth and have a huge "laser" on their space pod. Me and Vegita have tried to stop them but there is no hope." At that moment a loud bang is heard and then screams. "Goku you are the only hope" Trunks whispers than dies in a pool of red blood. 

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo." Goku yells madly. From his bedroom Gohan ran to see what all the shouting was for. Goku uses instant transmision and is at the space pod in a flash. Luck is with Vegita today and Goku gives him a sinso bean. 

In a hurry Vegita begins to tell Goku the news. "Goku, I felt a power level that I had never felt before. Trunks and I were out here training and a space pod landed and so we went to see what was the matter. When we arrived the green aliens had just exit the pod. They saw us and fired a laser under their arm. That is when Trunks called you on the cell phone. Then they shout a huge "laser" and he died. Lucky for me you came." Out of breath Vegita finished his story. 

Back at the ranch. 

"Mom what is going and where did daddy go?"Gohan ask confused. 

"Your dad went off to fight some bad guys and now it is time for us to be off to church." 

She said trying to get out the door. "I wish he would quit running off it is a bad influence on Gohan" mumbling under her breath. 

"Do I have to go to Bible Study." 

"Yes and then you have to study for school." 

"All right you alien crap now you're goin get it."Goku said angrily. "Kamayamaya" and a great flash came and the aliens fell to the ground. 

"I have fallen and I can't get up." said the helpless aliens. Then Vegita joined the fight punching and kicking them into the ground. 

"They maybe easy but you can't defeat me."said a mysterious voice in the ship. 

"Join us on the next episode of funny stuff. Where question like, who is the voice and can Goku defeat the person, will be answered. 


	2. Episode 2

Funny Stuff - Episode 2   
  


"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asks very afraid. "Vegita, why are you shacking so much?" 

"I-I don-don't kn-know."Vegita answers stumbling over every word. While in the pod an alien being still remains lurching in the shadows. 

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww," screams Vegita, "What was that?" 

"Don't worry it was that cute little bunny over there." 

"Oh, shut up. You know you were scared too and don't lie." 

"Nope wasn't scared at all." All of the sudden a voice cries out. 

"Are you guys ready to battle? My name is Greenmigit and I will one day, hopefully tomorrow, rule this planet." said Greenmigit. 

"Excuse, me where are you at this time?" Goku asked looking around puzzled. 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"Where do you think I am?" 

"I asked first." 

"That is enough. Just tell us where you are" Vegita yells angrily. 

"Fine I am still in my space ship. Happy party pooper." 

"Yes I am thank you very much." As Greenmigit got out of the pod they realized he wasn't like his name said. In fact he was orange with pink poka dots and 10 feet tall. Both Vegita and Goku were shaking in their boots. 

Back at the ranch. 

"Gohan supper is ready. Wash up and did you finish your spelling." Chi-chi said happily. 

"Ok and yes my spelling is done. Is daddy coming home for dinner?" Gohan asked hoping he play catch with him, but his hopes were murdered when his mom said no he has gone off fighting. 

"So you are Goku I haven't heard a thing about you but that is okay I will defeat you with one hand." Greenmigit said happy with himself. 

"Let's get it on then." Goku said ready to fight. They then entered a time of punching and kicking each other with no effect. It appeared they were equals. 

"It appear we are equals." Greenmigit announced for all the forest to hear. Even though no one else was in the forest. 

On the next episode of Funny Stuff will Vegita get over his fear and fight or will the earth perish at the hand of this giant? Will Gohan still love his dad after not playing ball with him? This questions and many other will be answered in the next episode of Funny Stuff. 


End file.
